User talk:Vzing
If you were redirected from Wikia and his stupid messages to new users, ask someone else. Yeah, I'm back! Yeah, it's been a while, but I'm finally back. Mainly because I'll be working on Mega Man 9. I try to focus only on the classic, x and legends series. They haven't had much new in a while. --RMX 20:21, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ...RMX talked to me... in shock...--Vzing Really? I'm crazy multitasking right now...--RMX 20:27, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ......Ok...--Vzing Re:Request There are mugshots from Star Force in Sprites INC. I'll upload images of the UMAs and others if I find them. --Quick 17:04, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Sprites INC recently added images from MegaMan Star Force 2. I uploaded a few mugshots here. --Quick 20:15, 2 September 2008 (UTC) .........Yessss, sweet! does the victory dance...--Vzing You are a sysop now. --Quick 20:52, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :.........Yessss, sweet! does the victory dance...--VzingVzing 21:13, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Rockman Strategy Sure, I'll upload the rest of the boss images from Rockman Strategy sometime soon. It may not be today, but it'll be sometime within the next few days or so. I've been meaning to do that, and to finish writing the rest of their related articles (bios of the bosses as well as putting some info as to what their weapons are, etc.), but I've just been a little busy these past few months. Anyway, I'll get to it soon! --Brahman 18:03, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :OK, it's done! I've finally finished the Rockman Strategy article, bosses and all! That doesn't mean that minor things won't change every now and then, of course, but it's come a long way. --Brahman 06:09, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Operation Is my editing that bad? =p Earthere 22:36, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :...People don't get it... CRIEEEES!!!-Vzing 23:07, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::And the plot thickens. =] 00:25, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :::And the plot thickens.--Vzing 08:06, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::::*cries like AquaMan* 23:37, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :::::*cries like SpoutMan*--Vzing 12:29, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I'm back *Nothing really. I just checked this page out on a whim and made corrections. Danny Lilithborne 11:33, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Megaman 9 Wily Stage Boss section Thanks for the editing. I was in a rush to get it up and left a lot of typos. Saved me the trouble of going back and fixing it, heh. OnslaughtRM 16:20, 1 October 2008 (UTC) You're a Sysop already I was keeping track of all of your edits and contributions and noticed you been doing a good job. I was then going to make you a Sysop, but then I guess I forgot about it. Sorry about that. At least Quick beat me to it. Congrads! Keep up the good work. --RMX 01:53, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Ok... but i'm bored with most of the things in the place so trying to move on to uploading battle chips image. Giga Freeze? You have any idea on how to perform it? Sorreh if it this seems like a stupid question, but I'm curious as to know what command input is used to perform itKaihedgie 08:06, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Unforutunely not, for you SHOULD notice I edit on MMBN and MMSF, and if not, it would be grammar. I planned to get ZX Advent too. If you mean MMBN Giga Freeze...--Vzing 23:44, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Your mission is... I have no idea. I just signed up for O:O, but there's no clear-cut goals on the page, no specific pages named. I've seen other wikis with operations like this and they had a list of specific pages that needed quotes or images or other things. Is this possible? A soldier should have a clear direction instead of, "go out there and fight the enemy!" Thanks for listening to me rant. Just a lost sheep that needs a little guidance. Hyper Sonic Oh Darn... I am ALWAYS misunderstood. Okay... (Vzing: Calm Down). Lets review what Operation Overhaul means... We can't go to phase 2 without 100 users... And because, lately you have beewn so active, I said, why not win a prize... Go there and edit some pages............--Vzing@1/20/08 Retiring? I care :( , but I understand as I'm also bored and planning to do retire for a while... --Quick 23:30, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Semi Retiring... i just don't know what to say. I prepared so mugshots but... i saved them in Bitmap... i am so miserably depressed. --Vzing 22:34, 23 March 2009 (UTC) May I Make a Star Force Template? I apologize if this is not the correct place (or if you are not the correct person) to ask, but I've been adding the netnavi template to all of the Star Force related pages, and I have noticed that they could be improved a bit. I was wondering if I may obtain permission to make a new template (perhaps as an overall for Star Force characters) which could be used for all characters; the netnavi box, despite having the Wizard and FM/AM-ian tags and whatnot, does come out slightly lackluster from what a more Star Force-oriented template could provide. I would like to suggest a new template for this which would be more toned for the Star Force series, and especially useful for interlinking the three parts of an EM Wave Change: the EM Being, the compatible human, and the formed being, on any of their pages. For instance, providing a link to Geo Stelar and Omega-Xis on MegaMan (Star Force)'s article, links to MegaMan and Omega-Xis from Geo's, and so on. Please give this consideration, and let me know what you think. Megaericzero 01:28, 4 June 2009 (UTC) A little question Do you guys use some kind of forums apart from the wikia page, to discuss general stuff? If you do I would like to know the link to hang there, thanks in advance :P :Do forgive me for butting in, but if the link below is not the page you were looking for, then you might be referring to a full-fledged forum (for this wikia community, and might not exist) and not the make-shift forum found on the link below. :--Kazuki88 17:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index It is alright, and yeah I meant a full-fledged forum. ? Hey Vzing =) I was wondering if this wikia could probably place a small side link on the home page to my dev account. I don't know who the admins, so I can't seem to ask them ^^; Problem (I originally typed this on Yahweh Divine's page but it seems that he's on vacation). Vzing, can you please help with an issue me and Zalbaag are having? Other contributors and I are putting information on several pages in the trivia section. Now, if you look at the Dictionary.com definition, it says "matters or things that are very unimportant". Someone typed earlier that Sheep Man's legs are based off of Hornet Man's but without the black bands and there's no question about it that it is true. I wrote that Blaze Heatnix is a phoenix, just like Phoenix Magnion. Zalbaag keeps on erasing and I keep on writing it back. If you have any problems with what I do, please tell me because I once got blocked from the Mario Wikia from a misunderstanding. I'll stop if you want me to but remember, every bit of information counts. That's what makes Wikipedia so great to read about. Have a Nice 2010! I'm not angry at you for your response, just a little concerned that you're an administrator and you talk that way to me. Words like "Shut up" and "if you do this, I'll block you" are inappropriate no matter who you are. I guess you CAN block me for this response, but what will that accomplish, power? I'm not afraid to be blocked but, as promised to Zalbaag, I'll stop editing pages. I'm not one who breaks promises. Anyway, if you block me or not, have a Wonderful Winter!Cameradude88 20:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC) No worries dude, I know that you're a good person. What I do when I'm in a bad mood is things that make me smile, like yoga or visiting Amazon.com. You know, children in Iraq and Russia (my home country) live a whole lot worse than we do; They would think that we live like kings and queens. When I'm in a bad mood, I think of them, and suddenly I realize how small my problems actually are. We're not perfect though, and that is why I'm not angry with you. Have a Great Day!Cameradude88 21:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I'm sorry, but I only take a look on this web. 13:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) New here... Um, thanks, but I'm just new to this site however I did some work at Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia, so I'm not that much of an armature. I'll try to help this site as much as I can with spell checks, linking stuff, and trivia I spot. --Azure Knight-Zeo 09:18, January 8, 2010 (UTC) It seems... We have another problem. The person who edited in that TimeMan = ClockMan EXE says he doesn't care that you undid it, and is continuing to undo it. *sigh*, this Wiki is going to be harder to fix then I thought. Zalbaag 21:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : We have a second problem with this user. He is "naming" the other six Robot Masters of MegaMan 10 without a source, and spreading it everywhere. Zalbaag 22:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::What, do you want me to ban him?--Vzing 22:54, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: I can't make the decision. When a problem occurs and a user wants to start an edit war, I can't necessarily do anything. It's like a citizen using a toy badge and trying to enforce the rules. All I'm doing is telling you, so that if you want/need to, you can take care of it the way you want it. Zalbaag 22:56, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's the truth, I tells ya! Cheek Gonintendo.com if you don't belive me! User:E-124 Poldege :::::Then cheek the Youtube video, "Megaman 10 Stage Select and temporary Title theme music". User:E-124 Poldege Modding? I know this may be preaching to the choir, but I'd like to, if possible, be a mod of this Wiki. It'd help greatly in that I don't have to constantly contact you to enforce the rules, and I can be more proficient. Sorry if this is a waste of time. Zalbaag 23:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :No, allow me! User:E-124 Poldege :I can't, without asking Bureaucrats to promote me. I already asked some people. --Vzing 00:26, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay. Here's hoping you and I both get a promotion. We'll fix this Wiki yet! BTW, cleared off some spam that E-124 did on both our talk/user pages. Zalbaag 00:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure But how do I promote ye? Kaihedgie 01:01, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucratness Congrats on the promotion. You defiantly deserve it considering your work around here as well as nearly singlehandedly deleting all the Fan Pages. MC Hammer Bro. 23:19, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Proposal on Forum I have created another proposal on the forum and Zaalbag and I would like to have your opinoin/approval on it. Thanks. MC Hammer Bro. 00:52, January 15, 2010 (UTC) AWESOME! Dude, you rock! Thanks so much! I'll do my best! Zalbaag 20:42, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : All signed up! I'll get to work soon! Zalbaag 21:23, January 18, 2010 (UTC) User page I think it was Leo, has been a while since I played the game. I played until the part Bud meet Taurus. Star Force IS a good game, but it and BN aren't my favorite type of game. --Quick 15:55, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey! What did you delete the "Robot Masters without a NetNavi Counterpart" catagory page for?! User:E-124 Poldege MMKB:Current Goals Since Operation Overhaul is your idea, I'm curious, what do you think of my new page MMKB:Current Goals that links from there? Can you add to it any way? Rdh288 21:35, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thankyou for congratulating me. I can't wait to use my promotion to better this wiki MC Hammer Bro. 11:11, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Request for bureaucrat? Hey! I was wondering if I could get promoted to bureaucrat, as I'm the only sysop that is actually active, and I'd be able to do more as a bureaucrat than I can do as a sysop, so it sort of makes sense. Thanks! Zalbaag 19:24, April 21, 2010 (UTC) red link I was on a quest against all broken links and came across this page: User:Vzing/My_Art. I don't know what you want to do with it, and didn't want to overstep my bounds, so I'm just bringing it to your attention. Rdh288 01:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC)